Surgical procedures such as tumor removal or fasciotomies can result in large skin wounds. Chronic wounds such as diabetic ulcers frequently do not heal. Techniques have been developed to facilitate the wound closure of large skin defects and chronic wounds.
Common methods for closure of wounds and skin defects include split thickness skin grafting, flap closure and gradual closure utilizing tissue expansion. A split thickness skin graft involves removing a partial layer of skin from a donor site, usually an upper leg or thigh, and leaving the dermis at the donor site to re-epithelialize. In this manner, a viable skin repair patch can be transferred or grafted to cover the wound area. The graft is often meshed, (which involves cutting the skin in a series of rows of offset longitudinal interdigitating cuts) allowing the graft to stretch to cover an area two or three times greater than the wound, as well as provide wound drainage while healing. Normal biological function of the skin heals the cuts after the graft has been accepted. A meshed graft of this type requires a smaller donor area than a conventional non-meshed or full thickness skin graft. Flap closure involves transferring skin from an adjacent region to the wound. This technique is only effective in anatomical regions that are amenable to transfer of adjacent skin. It is also a more complex surgical procedure involving increased surgical costs and risks. Both of these methods do not provide optimal cosmesis or quality of skin cover. Other disadvantages of these methods include pain at the donor site, creation of an additional disfiguring wound, and complications associated with incomplete “take” of the graft. In addition, skin grafting often requires immobilization of the limb, which increases the likelihood of contractures. The additional operation and prolongation of hospital stay is an additional economic burden.
Gradual, or progressive, closure is another method of wound closure. This technique may involve suturing vessel loops to the wound edge and drawing them together with large sutures in a fashion similar to lacing a shoe. In addition, the wound edges may be progressively approximated with suture or sterile paper tape. The advantages of this gradual, or progressive, technique are numerous: no donor site is required for harvest of a graft; limb mobility is maintained; superior cosmetic result, more durable skin coverage, better protection because skin is full thickness, and maintenance of normal skin sensation may all be achieved.
Existing devices for effecting a gradual closure, however, have many disadvantages. Current methods and devices rely on static ribbon or suture material which must be repeatedly readjusted in order to draw wound edges together because a relatively small skin movement substantially eliminates much of the closure force. Even with constant readjustment, maintenance of near constant tension over time is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve. Since widely used existing closure techniques involve use of relatively inelastic materials such as sutures or surgical tape, a substantial amount of tension is put on the wound edges during periodic adjustment to obtain the necessary closure force. Excessive tension may cut the skin or cause necrosis due to point loading of the tissue.
What is needed in the art is a gradual wound closure technique that is self-regulating and self-adjusting and uses continuous or dynamic tension to draw the wound edges together, without obstructing the wound, thus eliminating the need for constant readjustment involved with the static systems.